


Tea Cup

by TheNomadGold



Category: Scoobynatural, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Heartache, Love, M/M, Scoobynatural - Freeform, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: Tea cups are fragile. So are relationships.For the true feeling of the end of this chapter, listen to the song that inspired it, Ellie Goulding's cover of "Hanging On". Enjoy!*Next chapter will come by 3/20 depending on my schedule. Stay tuned*





	Tea Cup

Castiel made his way down the dimly lit hallway of the castle at a brisk pace. Scooby had wandered off again, probably in search of food. Searching for clues should have been his thing as a hunter, but no success thus far. There were so many doors along this path and way too much ground to cover for their group size.  He had no clue how Dean and Sam had ended up in yet another TV show in the first place. Getting them out was going to take work. But when were these boys not in trouble? He was familiar with this particular media selection called Scooby Doo and quite aware of the presence of the Mystery Gang.  Especially a certain redhead Dean wouldn't let him or Sam forget about. Castiel stopped for a moment and sighed. 

 

That's when he heard it. A knock against the wall up ahead. Castiel started walking again and as he got closer, noticed light coming from a room just ahead. The door was ajar. He heard another light thud against the wall. Maybe this is the villan the gang was trying to capture. Castiel stepped up to the room, preparing his angel blade, and peeked his head around the door. He froze for a moment. Then, he pocketed his angel blade, and stood directly infront of the door, light now cascading around him. 

 

It was Dean. And he was kissing Daphne. 

 

 

\----

 

Sam had made several circles on his end of the castle with Velma and he still couldn't find any clues to helping out The Gang, or to help him and Dean back to the bunker. He decided to go check on Dean and Cas, and told Velma they would rondevu back at the castle entrance. 

 

Sam made his way down the hallway that Dean, Cas, Scooby, and Daphne were assigned to. It was dark and dimly lit by torches hung up on the sides of the wall. Sam walked for a couple of minutes until he saw what looked like Cas' silhouette in the darkness. 

 

He called to him. Castiel turned towards him and with his head down approached him rather fast, like he was almost in a hurry to get somewhere.

 

"Hey Cas did you find anything. Did you---" As he got closer, Sam saw a blue aura coming from Cas' face. 

"Cas what's going--"

Cas rushed past him. "I have to go Sam, I, ...I just have to..."

"But Cas, we haven't found any clues yet. Did you find anyth---" Sam tried to keep up with Cas' pace.

"No Sam, I'll, I, I'll help you from the bunker, I'm sorry." 

Sam grabbed for Cas arm but ended up griping his wrist. 

And then he was gone. 

Sam stood in the hallway trying to process what had just happened. His hand felt wet. Cas must have overactive sweat glands, he thought. But that wouldn't explain his very odd behavior. 

"Sammie!" 

Sam turned to find Dean and Daphne coming up the hallway. Scooby followed close behind them. 

 

"Dean! Hey man! Cas just split!"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeh man, one minute he was here, the next he said he would try and help us from the bunker and...poof! He was out! It was bizzare!"

 

Dean scratched his head and turned towards the dog.

"Scooby, did Cas say anything to you about leaving?"

 

Scooby scratched behind his ears. "Ro! I ron't ro?! Raby?!"

 

Dean stared up towards the ceiling and shook his head. 

 

 

\--

Castiel wanted to be anywhere but in the bunker now. The only thing keeping him there was making sure the Winchesters returned safely. After a moment, he had rummaged through different text and found a book with the different items the boys would need to return to reality. He screenshot several pages and sent them to Sam with instructions. 

An hour later, he heard movement down the hall. He immediately recognized their voices. 

 

"Cas? Hey Cas!? We made it back!"

 

Dean and Sam entered the mainroom of the bunker. 

"We made it man! Thanks for the screenshots and doing the research. It was real help!" , Sam said. 

Castiel stared at both of them and then lowered his eyes to the floor. "Welcome back."

Sam nodded and said "bathroom calls" and dashed to his room. 

 

Castiel walked towards the frig, opened it and grabbed a beer. He knew Sam was gone. But Dean was still there. 

 

"Hey you okay man?" Dean said. 

Castiel had passed by him, face still lowered to the ground, cold beer sliding in his hand. He couldn't hold this in much longer. If he could just make it to his room. He stopped briefly at Dean's question, his back turned. "I'm just tired." Castiel could feel the first tear fall. He started walking again but felt Dean right behind him trying to keep up. "Cas man whatever's going on, you can talk to me, I'll---"

 

Castiel sped up. "It's nothing." He was scared to speak anymore, his voice wavering at every word. 

 

"It doesn't look like nothing. Come on Cas tell me what---" 

 

"I said its nothing Dean!" It came out as a plea. _Just make it around the corner and I am home free_. He kept walking faster. 

 

Dean could almost reach Cas shoulder. Just a little bit closer and... got it! "Cas, buddy?! Whatever it is, we can get through this tog--"

 

Castiel jumped from out of his hold and whipped around, dropping the beer which smashed and splashed everywhere. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" The lights along the hallway immediately brightened and then blew out in loud bangs.

 

Dean immediately shielded his face from light fragments with his hands . When he uncovered his face, he was met with the saddest blue eyes in the world. And he felt it. His voice caught "Cas?"

 

Tears were streaming down the angels face, with no stop to them in sight. His nose was a bright red and runny. His lips were trembling. 

Dean moved forward to gently reach out to him and Castiel stepped back. "Castiel, pl, please---"

 

Castiel turned and took off towards his room. He could feel Dean close on his heels.

 

"Cas! CAS WAIT" Dean huffed trying to catch him. He felt tears start to leave the corners of his eyes

But he was too late. 

Castiel had reached his room and slammed the door behind him. He had made it. Castiel now let his tears flow freely now. He couldn't help the sounds that joined them. 

 

Dean heard Castiel from the other side of the door. He banged as loud as he could.

 

"CAS! PLEASE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, PL" And Dean felt. He felt so much sorrow it began to hurt. Where is this coming from? He dropped to his knees and banged again.  
  


"CASTIEL LET ME IN PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!". Still nothing but the loud sobs from the otherside of the door.

 

"CA, CAAAAS, PL," Dean rested his head against the door. He hurt everywhere and couldn't move. He felt like he couldnt breathe.

Out of breathe, Dean let himself cry. On the other side of the door, Castiel had fallen to the ground and couldn't hear Dean over his own sobs. 

 

Sam watched from a distance while Dean cried the hardest he had ever seen a grown man cry. When Dean had exhausted himself enough to the point of falling asleep against the door, Sam did his best to scoop him up and carry his brother to his room and put him to bed. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
